


let me be enough for you

by snowdaye



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaye/pseuds/snowdaye
Summary: a stolen kiss leaves matsuri thinking
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Mizusawa Matsuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	let me be enough for you

"Is that all you have to say?" Mei asked, staring at Matsuri. There was just a hint of rage beneath her words, but Matsuri couldn't hear it.

"Yes," Matsuri gave the slighest smile.

It was barely any time before Mei's hand grabbed Matsuri's collar, pulling her closer to slam their lips together. Matsuri's eyes widened in shock, her hand moving out to push her away. But, as the kiss went on, she put her hand down, her eyes closing. 

Eventually, good things come to an end (even if Matsuri didn't expect a kiss from Mei to be considered good). Mei pulled away and said, "That was to take back the kiss you took from Yuzu."

Oh, right. Yuzu. Matsuri fell backwards, looking down. Mei said something, but Matsuri couldn't hear it. Her mind was spiraling. If Mei was her competition, then why did her kiss feel so good? She watched as Mei walked away, and gained the strength to run after her.

"What?" Mei asked, looking down at Matsuri's hand on her leg.

"You don't just do that," Matsuri said, and Mei just stared at her.

"Then what do I do?" Mei asked.

"Heh, you don't just kiss someone you're mad at! What if someone else saw us? What if they recorded it? That could get out, y'know."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'm trying to tell you it was a stupid thing to do."

"I know it was."

Mei grabbed Matsuri's shoulders, pinning her against the closest wall and smiling at her scared face. Mei, yet again, closed the space between their lips, and Matsuri kissed back with the same force as Mei. 

Mei moved her arms from Matsuri's shoulders, leaving Matsuri to wrap her legs around Mei's frame and wrap her arms around her neck, Mei's hands moving to Matsuri's waist. As the kiss deepened, they both heard footsteps run away, and Mei gasped through the kiss and dropped Matsuri.

"Wait!"

Mei ran, leaving Matsuri to think yet again.


End file.
